


Moidah!

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Diamond City Security, F/M, flower - Freeform, hotdog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moidah!

Quick, call Diamond City Security! There's a hotdog stomping on a flower!


End file.
